Battery cells are used to provide power to a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital music players, watches, and wearable devices. A commonly used type of battery is a lithium battery that can include a lithium-ion or a lithium-polymer battery. In some applications, where greater charge storage is desired, multiple battery cells can be coupled to form battery packs of increased storage capacity.
Multi-cell battery packs are commonly placed in an interior volume of an associated battery powered device. In some arrangements, individual cells may physically separated and stored in different locations, for example, in an interior chassis of the battery-powered device.